


Safe

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean in a quaint little house in suburbia, with a not-so-quaint playroom in the attic filled with tons of paraphernalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous kink prompt: 'trying out dildos'. Extremely deliriously kinky and probably not even very realistic but whatever.. you've been warned!

***   
  
Sam squirmed and bit down on the ball clenched between his lips. He could feel fresh droplets of sweat trickling down his temple into his shaggy hair. Thanks to his father’s military survival training he knew exactly how long he’d been here - trussed up over a wooden horse with his ankles locked in leather cuffs four feet apart and his wrists bound to his forearms behind his back.    
  
Sixty minutes. Sixty minutes since Dean peeled all of Sam’s clothes off but left the black leather cock ring still on, bent Sam over this evil contraption and tied a silver ball gag around his head. Then after making sure Sam couldn’t escape, Dean fondled his milky white buttocks lovingly for a good five minutes, smacking it playfully now and then before strolling out of the room, just, leaving him there.    
  
It’d been ninety minutes since they’d decided to squat in this quaint little house in American suburbia - only to walk in and find this not-so-quaint playroom in the attic filled with tons of kinky paraphernalia. Beside the horse stood a large St. Andrews’ cross, and a wall-rack full of all kinds of paddles and whips and at least a dozen dildos of all types, shapes, sizes and colors imaginable.    
  
Exactly thirty minutes ago, Dean sauntered back. Sam heard the signature sound of his footsteps, heavy but silently so, come to a halt just behind him. Felt the wet fingers drawing a long tickling line down his crack. Two digits entered him, pushing a dollop of lube inside and massaging him generously. The lube was one of those expensive self-warming kinds and Sam figured Dean must have found it somewhere in the house itself. He’d mewled desperately as his brother fingered him and then continued to shudder like an earthquake because it seemed the preparation would never ever stop. And just when it  _did_  stop and Sam thought he’d finally get what he’d been yearning for all day, he heard the footsteps again.    
  
Sam could only groan against the gag but it didn’t keep his brother from walking away.   
  
So here Sam was, thrashing in his bonds, trying in vain to get the slightest bit of friction against his aching cock, anything to help relieve the beautiful agony coursing through his veins. The cool air conditioning glided over the skin of his butt, exposed and vulnerable as it was, and he couldn’t help but squeeze and unsqueeze his well-oiled but still hungry orifice. He’d been left strung up at the edge of impending pleasure and yet so helplessly away from it for over an hour. And now, when Sam was sure he was just a hair’s breadth away from losing his mind completely, he heard Dean walk back in.    
  
“Ready to have some fun?”   
  
Sam nodded vigorously, God he needed something big and thick and hard to fill the gaping void in him right fucking now and ease the pressure in his swollen cock and balls. And he could only hope Dean wouldn’t tease him any more and do the job himself.    
  
“Nu-huh. Not so soon, Sammy.”   
  
Sam groaned. Now what?   
  
“Can’t let this awesome collection of toys go to waste, can we?”   
  
It wasn’t like Dean was actually asking Sam for a response, and that was because Dean already knew what his little brother would want. Dean always knew.    
  
“Let’s start with the smallest one.”   
  
Sam whimpered, hanging his head lower and he shouldn’t have been surprised but he still jumped when the tip of a dildo touched the rim of his hole.    
  
_Smallest_  in this case meant a six-inch plug of slender girth, and Dean lubed it up so well that it went in with almost no resistance. Sam arched up nevertheless when Dean angled it in just right, pressing it against Sam’s sweet spot once, twice, several more times. Sam whined and pushed back into it because it still wasn’t enough and Dean knew it. Just. Not. Enough.    
  
Sam wished Dean would have mercy on him and remove the cock ring. But that piece of leather binding him snugly was more than just a toy - it was a symbol of Dean’s dominance and absolute ownership of his little brother. So long as it was on, Sam was not to go against his big brother’s wishes, which in this situation meant he couldn’t come until Dean said so.    
  
Sam sighed when the plug was finally removed, leaving only Dean’s caressing hands on his back and his gentle words whispered in his ear.    
  
“You did well, sweetheart, almost there. It’ll be so good, I promise.”   
  
Sam wasn’t sure if he was more distressed or more grateful when another dildo was positioned at his entrance. This one was harder and it had ridges carved around the perimeter, like tires. He grunted almost painfully as he felt Dean slowly but steadily pushing it in. The dildo was so long it seemed to fuck him all the way up to his throat and the ridges did a phenomenal job working his prostate, making Sam flex his ankles damn near violently. Pre-come leaked soiling the leather of the horse underneath him.    
  
“You like this one, don’t you baby?”   
  
Sam closed his eyes and willed himself to deny it but unfortunately Dean controlled his body now, not Sam. Dean fucked him with the purple silicone giant a long while, stopping frequently to pamper his own dick as Sam could make out from the silent gasps  _not_  coming from him. And then it was replaced with something new, something shorter but thicker. So thick that it felt like Dean had inserted a freaking can of Coke into his rectum and Sam had never felt so split wide open before.    
  
He moaned.   
  
“I know, sweetheart,” Dean softly murmured. “You trust me, don’t you?”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes for an audience of no one.  _Duh_ . And arched up again when Dean twisted the base like a dial, three turns clockwise and four turns anti-clockwise.   
  
Eventually Dean tired of that one too, and gave Sam a moment of reprieve while he went to the rack to find something else to play with.    
  
When he came back, Dean drawled slowly and purposefully, lustingly.    
  
“This is the last one, I promise, baby. A good one!” He added a little hurriedly. “A big one.”    
  
Sam’s eyes went wide before he cinched them tight. Dean took his time lubing his new weapon, keeping Sam in suspense, as if he needed any more of  _that_ in his life. When the cool, wet tip poked his left butt cheek, Sam immediately thought this would be the one responsible for his untimely demise – death by freaking blue balls. That’d be a funny, if painfully frustrating way to go.    
  
With a single swift thrust, Dean drove the toy into his little brother’s ass. Sam gasped, struggling to catch his breath and adjust to the new presence inside of him. But he soon realized it wasn’t as thick as the last one, or even as long as the one before. Then what could have possibly made Dean choose it last?   
  
The answer came to him in a white, hot flash of unadulterated, mind-numbing pleasure riding on sharp shockwaves jolting his insides when someone flicked a switch. It was a vibrator.    
  
Sam moaned his loudest, struggling wholeheartedly to get away while also clenching tightly around the thing because  _damn_  it felt good! He was sure he was spasming and maybe Dean was whispering something hot and mushy again, only he couldn’t hear or see or feel anything except the vibrations wracking him from head to last curling toe. His arms hurt from being restrained so long and his legs ached and his bound genitals felt excruciatingly tortured.    
  
This was the happiest and the freest that Sam had felt in a very long time. And he had a feeling Dean had planned it that way.   
  
All of John’s training abandoned him then. Sam had no idea how long Dean left the vibrator in him, strokes switching from random to predictable back to random again. He didn’t realize when a hand sneaked up under him and removed the cock ring. He had no idea how loud he screamed despite the gag in his mouth as his orgasm exploded out of him with such ferocity, it left him absolutely exhausted.    
  
And unconscious.    
  
When Sam came to, he found himself in a large bed lying on his side under jade silk sheets with Dean’s strong arms surrounding him, spooning him from behind. The weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders for a night and all his hunter instincts were at peace. Sam felt wrung-out and utterly undone.    
  
Sam felt  _safe_ .    
  
“You awake, baby?”   
  
“Don’t baby me, you heartless control freak.”   
  
Sam grumbled unhappily, but his lips were turning up to indicate otherwise. Dean chuckled, his chest jerking behind Sam’s back and Sam tilted his head back to rest against Dean’s neck. He felt his brother’s hard shaft poking his butt that he then wriggled prettily to let his big brother know what was on his mind. Again.   
  
“Oh yeah,” Dean sighed gratefully. “Thanks, baby.”   
  
Sam smirked and winced only a little as Dean quickly fisted himself then slid inside him, letting Dean have the pleasure he’d probably been craving since… Sam peered at a table clock… wow, last night.    
  
“Sammy…” Dean grunted between thrusts.    
  
“Hmm?” Sam barely mumbled, feeling drowsy again.   
  
“There are still some dildos we haven’t tried yet.”   
  
It was only seven in the morning, and they had no place to be in a hurry, not today at least. The younger man sighed smiling in his almost-sleep. Four hours to go, give or take a few, before Sam would find himself draped over the horse again.    
  
He could hardly wait.   
  
***** END *****


End file.
